The age of no regret
by Ibid9999
Summary: Around 1969. Quinn lives in New York with Santana and Brittany. Rachel lives in Lima. Their worlds collide when they all meet at woodstock. Its a Faberry, parts of Brittana, and others. AU. Mentons of Drugs and Sex


The age of no regret

Chapter 1

**This story came when I watched Mama Mia for some reason. Well it's around Woodstock, I know that there were a lot of people at Woodstock but it works out. It's a Faberry with other couples. Brittana is established, so is Kurt and Sam (but I'm not sure if I want to change that later). For reference Rachel and Finn are together in the beginning. I own nothing. My timeline and accuracy may be off a little, feel free to tell me. Oh and mentions thought the entire story of drugs and sex. **

1969 and the word on most peoples lips in and around New York (apart from the recent moon landing) was Woodstock which was to happen in a matter of weeks.

In Albany, New York, 3 friends were especially excited

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce were roommates and best friends since they could talk; they lived peacefully in a two bedroom apartment in a decent part of town.

Quinn worked in a local record shop around the corner from the girl's apartment. The record shop wasn't that popular but it had enough business to keep it going. She loved her job because she got to meet so many people who were in to all kinds of music. She worked with Kurt a friend the three girls knew since high school.

Santana was a singer at a bar that was owned by another friend from high school named Puck; she worked Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The rest of the week she joined Quinn and Kurt at the record shop.

Brittany was a protester which basically meant she made no income what so ever, Santana worked the shop to help her pay her part of the rent. She protested with a final friend from high school named Sam.

Kurt, Sam and Puck lived in the apartment next to the girls, and had a similar situation.

Today was a long day for the three girls and it had finally come to an end for two of them. Santana and Quinn burst through the door before heading over to the couch and simultaneously flopping down, both let out relieved sighs as they took off their shoes.

"Damn that feels good" Santana sighed wiggling her toes as fresh air hit them, within seconds Quinn's nose registered the smell and her entire face scrunched up "san do you ever wash your feet? It smells like something died." Santana shoot her a halfhearted glare and before tilting her head back and closing her eyes, seconds later she felt Quinn do the same.

"Two more weeks" Quinn sighed, and Santana knew what it meant 'two more weeks till Woodstock'

Although you wouldn't guess it by the first impression both Quinn and Santana also embraced the peace and love lifestyle almost as much as Brittany, both even occasionally joined the flower power girl in some of her protests, but all three still had to have a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs so jobs were necessary.

Part of embracing that lifestyle also meant drugs, meaning they smoked, mostly weed along with a few other minor drugs that thanks to Brittany and Sam were constantly around; both smoked their fair share but could never really handle much else.

Hours later Brittany came home from a sit in and found the girls asleep on the couch leaning against each other, and decided to leave them to it, going into her and Santana's room to wash up after not bathing for a couple of days.

A couple of states away in Lima, Ohio lived Rachel Berry. She lived with her parents still and worked in a local restaurant called Breadsticks, which was in walking distance from her house, she didn't exactly hate her job, she did hate the men that came in and slapped her ass constantly, but she could not do a thing about it. She worked with her friends Mercedes and Tina.

The girls were close but not that close they knew her from preschool and on but never really cared when she got picked on for having two fathers. She called them friends for they were the only ones who talked to her, even if she knew they talked about her behind her back.

Today was actually a typical day for the young short woman. She arrived home to an empty house as her fathers worked as well. Beginning to unwind she was interrupted when she heard someone knocking at the door.

She sighed as she got up and went to answer it, really just not wanting to be on her feet anymore.

At the door was her boyfriend Finn Hudson, he is what people would call the town idiot. He was one of only a handful of people that didn't think that there was something seriously wrong with Rachel because of how she was raised.

He wasn't the most attentive person, he never remembered her birthday or their anniversary, and usually walked around with a constipated look; but he was the first boyfriend she had so really she couldn't compare this relationship to others.

The boy moved from somewhere in New York which is why Rachel took an interest in him in the first place, she dreamed of being able to travel their one day and preform on Broadway, and for the moment the closest thing to that dream was Finn.

"Hello Finn" she greeted with a tired smile. He pushed his way in to her house with a smile that could rival her brightest smile on her best day; she expected something to do with some board game that he was into recently. He ignored her tone and outward appearance in favor of getting out what he had to say.

"Rachel guess what?" he paused for only a second before continuing "just two more weeks till Woodstock" he smiled again before hugging her. "What's Woodstock?" she asked, his smile fell and proceeded to tell her.

Back in New York Santana and Quinn were beginnings to wake up to the smell of food being cooked. Each looking over to see what they were lying on and quickly jumped apart when they saw it was one another both letting a small scream escape, from the kitchen they heard Brittany chuckle.

Whipping the sleep out of her eyes Santana entered the kitchen, while Quinn disappeared into her bedroom to do something or another to be honest Santana wasn't really listening.

"Hay babe" she purred as she came up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around the girl's middle, the blonde immediately stopped what she was doing in favor of spinning around in Santana's arms to give her a proper hello.

Once getting her hello the brunette let go in favor of attempting to taste the food being prepared, but Brittany anticipated this and swatted her hand away with the wooden spoon still in her hand. She proceeded to shoo her by slapping her girlfriend on the ass and instructing her to set the table.

When Quinn decided to make an appearance some time later she found dinner to at least be done, however Brittany and Santana had disappeared she hoped it was to their room, the last thing she wanted was to trip over her friends in action, again.

A thump came in the direction of their room and a relieved sigh involuntary left her lips. She got her own meal and settled herself down on a beanbag in the living room and proceeded to eat while watching some show called Bonanza turning up the volume to drown out… other noises.

Eventually Santana and Brittany joined Quinn with their own plates and took the couch, in each other's clothes 'typical' Quinn thought. The girls ate in peace until a knock came from their own door; rock, paper, scissors decided that Santana was to answer the door and came back trailed by Sam, Puck and Kurt.

"Hay lady's your night just got better the Puck mister is here" Puck did some sort of jump and spin than pointed to himself, all five rolled their eyes. "Sorry he snuck in a couple of drinks before we got home" Kurt explained, Puck just smiled.

"We brought a present" Sam interjected putting a hand on his boyfriend Kurt's shoulder before the inevitable storm that was brewing between him and Puck recently erupted. From his back pocket he produced a plastic sandwich bag filled two thirds of the way up with weed, and from the other pocket he pulled out papers to roll some blunts (not sure that word was invented in 69).

They were good and high within 15 minutes, "so when were we thinking about leaving for the festival?" Puck asked interrupting the comfortable silence; they all stopped their actions despite everything else being planned a departure date hadn't really been decided upon.

"I for one have heard people talk about arriving as early as the 10th" Kurt supplied and when no one offered a suggestion or showed signs of saying anything he continued "personally I think we should arrive on the 12th, it's not too early or too late"

"Fair enough" Quinn voiced, the others nodded and it was set.

"So I was thinking you could tell your dads that you were going to see some Broadway show or something and we could go to Woodstock instead" Finn finished up his explanation of his excitement.

Rachel looked skeptical for a moment but knew if she said no that she would never hear the end of it, "alright ill see what I can do" she relented "when do you want to get their?"

His face lit up once again but a glint was behind his eye, "I want to get their by the 12th to get a good spot" she nodded


End file.
